Kenji Hiroshi (Chronicles)
| marital status = Single | education = , , Ryōta Hachirō, Koichi Hiroshi, Maki Zhijun, Rikimaru Ichinose, Shinō Academy | family = Anika Shihōin (Godmother) Koichi Hiroshi (Adoptive Father) Annora Hiroshi (Adoptive Mother) | clan(s) = Hiroshi clan | status = Active | shikai = Aoi Inazuma | bankai = Not yet Achieved | resurreccion = Shōkyaku: Aoi Inazuma }} Kenji Hiroshi (健児博, Hiroshi Kenji, literally Generous Second Son), known alternatively as the Morning Prince (朝王子, Asaōji) and Kensei (剣聖, Sword Saint), is a Visored traveling the with Kusaka Kori, Kazuma Nishiki and Ino Choyo. Appearance Kenji is a man who is often described as youthful despite the fact he argues quite profusely that he's got "a century under his belt". His small nose, lack of any facial hair and delicate features ultimately work against him in this regard, for many have referred to him as a child, whippersnapper, baby-faced or some variation thereof when they first meet him. Kenji sports long black hair he usually ties up into a ponytail which would otherwise reach his bottom if wore without anything to hold it up. His fringe and bangs are generally messy, Kenji referring to them as "unreasonable", and often appear as one haphazardly styled jumble of spikes and split ends. He sports thick black eyebrows some have described as "Kenji's caterpillars" though his eyes are usually obscured behind a wall of hair, specifically his fringe, which tends to hang between his eyes and over his nose, obscuring most of his forehead as well. His eyes are aqua green in coloration and where generally agreed upon by the female populace of the Shinō Academy to suit him, with a few calling him handsome because of them. He is generally quite calm in terms of expression with a cool and composed air, though Kusaka claims he can throw a top-grade scowl as well as a sulk should the situation demand such; usually brought forth as a result of Kusaka's annoying habits. Kenji generally wears some variation of traditional (和服, Wafuku), his personal favorite being an which is a form of kimono-like jacket, which he generally accompanies with staple held up with an . However he also finds Western clothing (洋服, Yōfuku) comfortable and tends to favor these particular garments when in his , which involves him interacting with multiple people in built-up areas, but his general love of the wins out whilst in private. He is partial to more rugged s but is equally at his ease in a full dress, though he feels like he stands out in the latter. In his Shinigami body he wears the full Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) commonplace in the Seireitei, though his also sports short sleeves and a hood on the back. During training however, especially whilst in his Shinigami form, Kenji dons a comfortable pale blue , sleeveless, with a slight floral pattern on the right-hand side. He has also been known to compliment his Shinigami Shihakushō with a -style folding chest plate, specifically designed to protect his chest area during battle. Personality Kenji is often disregarded as a man of simple character and ideals by those who interact with him briefly, but nothing could be farther from the truth. He is loyal to those who have earned his trust, merciful to his fiercest enemies, a stern believer in justice (there's few instances of "grey" areas in his thinking) and a devoted friend who backs those he calls such fiercely. Though he does at times refuse to show mercy, citing Kagura as one such case. He claims he'll rip the limbs from his body, remove his powers and leave him to crawl for the remainder of his days, before returning when the latter is an old man to exact the full measure of his revenge. He tends to stand beside his allies regardless of the situation, even if he knows deep down that they have little hope of emerging victorious, simply because he couldn't bear living with himself if he deserted them when he knew that they needed him. He is generally calm and collected, acting as a mediator between Kusaka and Ino, as well as others; often in tandem with Kazuma. Though there are times when he himself is far from his usual calm self. Against Tsubaki's ambush and cunning he demonstrated great anger in retaliation -- enough so to be blinded by his emotions which ultimately put him in a life-threatening situation. Without Ino's intervention Kenji's outburst would likely have resulted in his death. To this Kusaka claimed that Kenji had always been a tad hasty, even when calm. He also responded to Kagura's taunts with an uncharacteristic show of force, having to be restrained by Ino and reprimanded by Kusaka. Anika further claimed he took considerable time to learn from his mistakes in these instances. One of Kenji's more noteworthy traits is his . As a Shinigami with an Inner Hollow and Hollow-like powers he knows all too well how it feels to be ostracized from those of his former race, and can thus sympathize with fellow rouge Shinigami, notably the original Visored themselves of whom he became an aloof member of. Kenji's charisma and general understanding have moved many to see his side of things, even when they originally sought to kill him, replacing a hostile relationship with a bond of friendship and if not that, there is at least some form of respect; however begrudging. Kusaka has said that while he himself is an exceptional judge of character, Kenji is more so, as he has the necessary traits to truly get through to and connect with other people. Kazuma once claimed Kenji was the champion of the beaten, the damned and the broken, and that as long as he lived the Visored would always have a champion to showcase their worth. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part I Tsuji arc *The Simple Joys *Darkest Pursuits *Darkest Worlds Part II Part III Powers and Abilities : Despite his young age and lack of , Kenji is considered by many to be of Captain-level in terms of sheer spiritual potency, as he possesses both Shinigami and - powers. His reiatsu is electrically charged even without him releasing his and can short out electrical appliances when exerted strongly enough. His spiritual power is light blue in shade. *'Jitsugen' (実現, Fulfillment): an energy-wave attack Kenji developed to mimic both Anika's Soyogōka (そよ業火, Breath of Hell Fire) and Kusaka's Reīssen (霊一閃, Soul Flash). It allows Kenji to release incredibly condensed reiryoku from his blades edge which rises in accordance with the strength of his spiritual energy. The wave is long and expansive but quite draining, capable of accumulative damage over time and is incredibly potent. Kenji's skill with the technique is constantly growing, his experiences constantly changing. Spiritual Awareness: By his own admission Kenji sucks when it comes to sensing spiritual power, unless it happens to be a large volume. Even then he finds it easier if the source is close-by. However, he can sense his close friends exceptionally well, picking out Kusaka, Ino and Kazuma from miles away without a second thought; though this boils down solely to familiarity with their spiritual signatures. Zanjutsu Mastery: Kenji is a formidable Sōtaiyō practitioner, described as immensely dangerous in close-quarters combat, as well as a devotee of a personalized Form I practice borrowing elements from both Form II and III. He favored a patient and defensive approach to swordsmanship with a knack for picking out an enemies flaws and then offering immediate counters, usually catching his opponent completely off-guard, employing a "wait-them-out" philosophy. His tactics and overall style have led to him being renowned as the benevolent Sword Saint by many of his contemporaries. *'Busō' (武装, Disarm): Kenji explained that his Form I usage was very passive and defensive, though there where times when he pressed home his own offense. With Busō Kenji attempted to take advantage of an opening in his opponents offense by seizing their leading hand and then pulling them into an arm-lock before slashing at the back of their neck. As most Shinigami possessed only a single Zanpakutō with which they can attack and defend with, when Kenji seizes their hand and by proximity the hilt of their Zanpakutō, they were ultimately defenseless against the swift slash that follows. *'Tatsu' (断つ, Sever): Kenji explained that his Form II usage was easily his most vicious form, as he favored constant offensive marches, subtle evasion rather than deflection of an enemies blade, followed by immediate counters. Tatsu was the ultimate expression of this viciousness and was mostly exclusive to his Hollowfied state. It was a technique aimed directly at an enemies limbs, the aim to dismember them as it completely destroyed the opponent, both figuratively and literally, by making them unable to fight back. *'Yosōu' (装う, Feign): Kenji's Form III usage focused primarily on Zanjutsu skill mixed with his Shikai enhancement. By feigning exhaustion or even injury he lulled his enemy into a false sense of victory, which is when he struck. Yosōu embodied the swift movements of Form III, allowing Kenji to move and attack multiple times with exceptional speed; usually slashing his enemy so many times that they fell dead or unconscious. Hohō Expertise: Kenji himself excels in the art of Shunpo, having been trained by Anīka Shihōin extensively in many advanced Hohō applications usually reserved for the elite of the Onmitsukidō. He can also further his speed through use of Aoi Inazuma. Out of his group the title of fastest easily lies with Kenji, though this is mostly down to Aoi Inazuma's enhancement. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): a specialized Shunpo technique Kenji learned from Anika, which enables him to forcibly seal off a targets spiritual powers by moving behind them and attacking their " " (鎖結, Chain Binding) and " " (鎖結, Soul Sleep) in two rapid stabs. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada): a specialized Onmitsudō technique Kenji learned from Anika, enabling him to rapidly move away from incoming danger whilst leaving behind an afterimage in his stead; effectively fooling his opposition. :*'Inazuma Utsusemi' (稲妻 空蝉, Lightning Cicada): a personalized Onmitsudō technique combining Utsusemi with Kenji's , enabling him to switch places with a lightning clone, not only catching his enemy unawares, but also shocking them into paralysis. Kidō Expertise: Kenji has an impressive grasp of Kidō form, being particularly skilled in the utilization of Bakudō spells. In terms of the binding class he can perform low-to-mid-level spells quickly with nothing more than a name required, though high-numbered spells require a full incantation. In terms of Hadō he tends to restrict himself mostly to lightning-based spells. Ino notes his sense for Kidō however is abysmal. Against Tsubaki Kenji failed to notice her traps hidden by . Hakuda Specialist: Having been training within the Shinō Academy Kenji has some skill in unarmed combat, but by his own admission he prefers a sword in-hand. At present his style is no style at all because in Kenji's eyes anything goes. Enhanced Durability: Kenji repeatedly took the brutal punishments of Anika Shihōin with little more than bruises or cuts, showcasing an incredible resilience to damage. He also weathered the assault of Kaito Kuchiki, protecting Kazuma all the while, until the arrival of Kusaka; a feat even Kaito admitted was impressive. He later shrugged off a punch from Anika which sent him flying through several trees to collide with a large boulder with little more than loosened teeth. Zanpakutō :For the manifested form of Aoi Inazuma see: Aoi Inazuma (Spirit). Aoi Inazuma (青い稲妻, Blue Lightning). Kenji's Zanpakutō takes the form of a paired and , thus making it a combination. The katana sports blue hilt wrapping and a square guard inlaid with lightning motifs which he wears at his waist in the traditional style threaded through his ōbi. The wakizashi has red hilt wrapping and a bronze circular guard which he wears strapped horizontally across his back. People have come to fear the Zanpakutō and Kenji himself as Raikiri (雷切, Lightning Cutter). *' :' Kenji releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Strike" (打撃, Dageki). When its Shikai is activated, Aoi Inazuma's daishō straightens and produces two -like prongs near the base and tip that appear like fangs. Even in Shikai the length of the katana and wakizashi remain unchanged. :Shikai Special Ability: Aoi Inazuma allows Kenji to manipulate lightning and electricity in multiple ways to attack, defend or strengthen his own body. He can also shape a large quantity into his exact likeness. It was this that led Ryōta Hachirō to claim that it was one of the most balanced Zanpakutō he had ever seen. :*'Inazuma Kūsho' (稲妻空所, Lightning Blank): a passive supplementary technique active even whilst Aoi Inazuma remains in her sealed state. It enables Kenji to prevent electrical and lightning-based attacks from reaching him, such as enemy Kidō, and then disperse it into the atmosphere harmlessly. Ino reveals it to be the core of Kenji's lightning-themed powers, but he claims otherwise. He once removed the protection but still split lightning safely. :*'Inazuma Kyōka' (稲妻強化, Lightning Enhancement): Kenji can electrically charge his body to bolster his physical and spiritual powers. The electricity was used to electrically stimulate his muscles, nervous system as well as the electrical impulses from his brain, resulting in the increased speed of his physical body and his neural synapses. This allows him to react faster to danger and to push his physical prowess to the absolute limit in an engagement, allowing for tremendous raw speed and increased physical performance. Kenji is often mistook to have used Shunpo when it was simply accelerated leg speed. When mixed with basic Hohō techniques including Shunpo Kenji can keep up with masters of Hohō despite himself only excelling at the art. Maxed Kenji's physical prowess mirrors that of Kusaka's Sesshōgetsu technique. :*'Inazuma Enko' (稲妻円弧, Lightning Arcs): by swinging his Zanpakutō Kenji electrically charges the blade allowing him to fire potent blasts which resembled bolts of lightning from the tip of Aoi Inazuma. He can even control the intensity of the blasts to suit his needs. When in Bankai the lightning was more powerful and reacted without Kenji exerting his will upon it. He later explained that Inazuma Enko was the only offensive technique usable by Aoi Inazuma and that any others where born from variants of that technique. :*'Inazuma Maku' (稲妻幕, Lightning Curtain): by holding his Zanpakutō away from his body Kenji electrically charges the blade allowing him to form a potent shield of lightning between himself and incoming danger. When he learned Bankai he also learned how to summon this barrier consciously without holding his Zanpakutō out. He later explained that Inazuma Maku was the only defensive technique usable by Aoi Inazuma and that any others where born from variants of that technique. *' :' Aoi Inazuma Kasō (青い稲妻火葬, Blue Lightning Cremation). Kenji extended his Zanpakutō above his head and forcibly pulled a bolt of lightning from the sky which was then cycled through his body to signal the activation of Bankai. Kenji's Shihakushō turned violet and descended into ragged edges while Aoi Inazuma herself became twin with a serrated design on their outside edge, complete with a lightning-themed guard, sporting blue hilt wrapping with red slashes. :Bankai Special Ability: Aoi Inazuma Kasō was a Bankai of overwhelming reiatsu and great range and was capable of effecting the weather for miles around upon release, turning conditions stormy and treacherous. Kenji could also use all his Shikai abilities with sufficiently higher power and gained enhanced physical and spiritual attributes which Inazuma Enko boosted farther. :*'Inazuma Kyūshū' (稲妻吸収, Lightning Absorption): Kenji could pull a bolt of lightning from the sky to strike his own body where he then absorbed it to regenerate his reiryoku reserves seemingly without limit. It was this ability that enabled Kenji to fight against extremely powerful enemies for extended periods of time when others of his reiryoku level could not. *' :' Shōkyaku: Aoi Inazuma (焼却: 青い稲妻, Destroy by Fire: Blue Lightning). Kenji releases his Resurrección with the command "Storm" (風波, Fūha) whilst holding Aoi Inazuma upside down. The initiation is enough to cause storm clouds to gather. His uniform remains largely the same though the ends are frayed and billow in the wind, whilst being seemingly shrouded with spiritual energy not unlike flickering flames. He also looses any weaponry he once had, instead possessing clawed hands and feet. The most noteworthy change however are his eyes; they shine bright red with no iris whatsoever. He also looses some of his humanity and becomes wild, with few capable of reasoning with him. :Resurrección Special Ability: Shōkyaku: Aoi Inazuma skirts a fine balance between precise single-target abilities, expansive area-of-effect lightning manipulation attacks and supplementary bonuses like extreme speed. :*'Shinsoku' (神速, Godspeed): a supplementary Hohō technique that exceeds Kenji's Hollow mask-enhanced Inazuma Kyōka speeds, to the point that he can appear to deliver a multitude of attacks in the blink of an eye. The attacks are so swift that not even the likes of can cope, as the body is destroyed before the healing can even begin to take place. :*'Shūrai' (襲雷, Lightning Strike): an area-of-effect technique which has Kenji forcibly rip lightning from the skies to be hurled at his opponent(s). He commonly calls it to his free hand and then looses the bolt, which can cause extensive destruction. :*'Shieki' (使役, Enslavement): a single-target technique which has Kenji electrocute certain parts of a person's brain, effectively bringing them under his control as a puppet to his will. Even should he seal his Resurrección once ensnared freeing yourself is impossible without outside aide. Hollowfication Kenji underwent involuntary at the hands of Bansui Amatsuki during his time in the Human World, turning him into a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid. He managed to keep his Inner Hollow in check for a number of years before the situation became critical, at which point he discovered the . Under their guidance Kenji overcame his Inner Hollow and affirmed himself as an aloof member of the group. *'Hollow Mask:' Kenji's Hollow Mask was plain with little decoration sans a black tribal design on the right-hand side that looped around the eye-socket to form a crescent. Initially the Mask was little more than clarification that his Inner Hollow was in control but as he trained with the Visored it became a sign instead that he was consciously accessing his Hollow powers. After subjugating his Inner Hollow the Mask changed in design, gaining a symmetrical tribal design on the left-hand side. Following his uncontrolled transformation into a more complete Hollow-like creature the Mask underwent a more significant change, appearing more like a helmet than a mask, which was almost completely black save for the tribal designs seen previously; which turned completely white. *'Time Limit:' After Kenji subjugated his Inner Hollow he spent a week in the company of the Visored, who helped him familiarize himself with his new powers. However the pressing threat of the Collective Vices forced the Visored to cut his training short, least they be discovered by Aizen's associates. As such Kenji has been on a learn-as-you-go basis in regards to his Hollowfied state since then. In Part I he could only maintain the mask for twenty seconds max, before succumbing to exhaustion. His control progressed in Part II to allow him to sustain it for two-to-three minutes, though the effort was noticeably taxing on him. In Part III his skills saw the most noticeable jump; he appeared to go whole battles with the mask donned and even call it out a second time once shattered, even whilst exhausted. :Power Augmentation: Whilst wearing the Mask Kenji's Hollow powers supplemented his Shinigami powers, resulting in greater physical and spiritual abilities. Kenji also revealed that the power-up given by his Hollow mask also carried over to his Resurrección, which is why he said there "was no point" donning it. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Kusaka described Kenji's power as "unlike any form of ''reiatsu he'd ever sensed before"'' and "that it made most Captains' power appear small". His reiatsu was thick and incredibly heavy to the point that Ino found it difficult to breathe at first. Without some form of protection Kazuma was driven to his knees merely by being in Kenji's proximity. Only after many weeks could h stand at all when Kenji donned his Mask. :*'Enhanced Jitsugen:' Kenji's Jitsugen is enhanced to the point Kensei referred to it as his strongest post-Resurrección ability. When used in an uncontrolled state even the laid-back had to don his own Mask to successfully mitigate the damage, with stating it to be the only option. When in control of himself Kenji uses Jitsugen with great skill. His Mask-enhanced-Shikai speed is enough for him to outrun his own blasts by a significant margin, presenting the option of firing several blasts from multiple directions at a single target. :*'Enhanced Shikai Abilities:' The powers of Aoi Inazuma are positively strengthened. The strength, durability, speed and blast radius of each individual power is heightened considerably; particularly Inazuma Kyōka which stacks with the Mask's power enhancement. :*'Enhanced Strength:' In an uncontrolled state Kenji demonstrated the needed physical power to rip apart high-level Bakudō -- a feat hadn't seen since Kensei done the same some years prior. His strength becomes so great that few can react to his aggressive Form II usage, with Kusaka describing him as "pure unrestrained brute force". :*'Enhanced Speed:' Even without his Mask enhancement Kenji's speed is notoriously high, particularly his Shunpo prowess. His Mask enhancement blows past his previous limits and allows him to assail his foe with multiple afterimages, surprising with his acrobatic Zanjutsu skills. Combined with Inazuma Kyōka Kenji's speed is easily identified as his highest single trait, enabling him to surprise even Shunpo masters. :*'Enhanced Sense:' An ability likened by to the predominately instinctual urges of low-level Hollow. With this sense Kenji can perceive certain stimuli with even greater accuracy than before, aiding his growth rate by increasing how well he perceives abilities used against him, as well as widening the evasion window significantly. :*'Enhanced Durability:' During his training with the Visored which saw Kenji mercilessly pounded by and , he demonstrated incredible durability to damage, often taking their attacks without complaint only to rise again and attack as if his wounds were insignificant. With his Mask donned Kenji has noted a peculiar feeling: "It feels like my body but at the same time it feels like it isn't. Pain from earlier injuries disappear the second I don that Mask". Affiliations Visored Kenji was an aloof member of the Visored, having encountered the group through Kei Yume. He was also the only one who never met . The Visored agreed to help Kenji control the Hollowfication inflicted unto the boy by Kagura and Bansui, on the condition that Kenji join their number and that he never divulge their whereabouts. Due to their willingness to help him Kenji thought quite highly of the group on a hole, but was known to get along best with Shinji, Kensei, Lisa and Hiyori. Shiseiten Van's Group Kenji befriended Van and his friends a number of years after leaving the Soul Society and immediately identified Van in particular as a good friend, but also as a rival. Kenji has often acted with Van's group in mind, as he ultimately killed any in the Collective Vices who came to know of Van and Jitsuzai's Hollow powers to ensure that they wouldn't be targeted by Kagura and Bansui. Behind the Scenes Notes * showed that a Resurrección is many times more powerful than the boost granted by a Hollow Mask. It is for this reason that Kenji cannot don his Hollow mask whilst in Resurrección. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Male